Episode 363: Breathing in Space
"Breathing in Space" was originally released on July 18, 2017. Description We've got that San Diego Comic-Con fever! And ... it's a real, real bad case. We've got the Spider-Man Shakes, and Batman Sweats, and have to cancel the rest of our public appearances, just to try and keep this thing contained. Suggested Talking Points Cosplay Corner, Panini Poppin' Daddies, Adult Happy Meals, A Hilarious Bit About Starbucks Prices, Buzz & Lance, Gym Etiquette, Tim's Bad Donut Outline 10:27 - I work from home and one of the restaurants I go to for lunch has a "Guest of the Month" leaderboard, with names and tally marks behind the register. I go here at least twice a week, I have the rewards card, and they know my order without me having to give it to them, but I'm not even on the leaderboard. What do I have to do?! --Inconsolable in Irving 15:29 - Y - From Seth Carlson, asked by Yahoo Answers user Sally, who asks: What would become of McDonald's if they were just serving Happy Meals with characters of Family Guy and South Park for an older audience? 23:29 - The other day, I bought some gum from Starbucks. Once my coffee was gone, I realized that I had left the pack of gum back at Starbucks on the counter. I didn't have a receipt, and also it would be embarrassing to go back just for a pack of gum. Do you think it's okay for me to just take one the next time I'm there, or would that be considered stealing? -- Bad Breath Because of Forgotten Gum 30:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Advertisement for Trends Like These. 35:49 - Y - From Kevin Budnick, asked by Yahoo Answers user David, who asks: When was it proven that you can't breathe in space? 41:08 - I have just started regularly going to the gym and I have a problem: I don't really know when to leave. Once I've done a bit of biking, and pushed the heavy things up and down, I inevitably end up looking like a lost, scared child who doesn't know whether to stay and lift more, or just walk out. I feel the buff eyes of my peers judging my indecision. How can I know when it's time to pack my gym bag and run away. -- Indecisive in LA 46:27 - Munch Squad - Tim Hortons celebrates Canada's 150th anniversary with several Canada-inspired feats of black magic, including the Poutine Donut. 51:37 - Housekeeping 54:37 - FY - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Heather Helm, who asks: Did Nostradamus really write something about gangnam style getting a billion hits? Quotes On Breathing In Space Trivia * This episode's Munch Squad segment features the Poutine Donut (along with more reasonable Maple Syrup flavored menu items) which was actually an American exclusive. Canada didn't even get the Poutine Donut. Furthermore, Tim Hortons doesn't even naturally sell french fries, cheese curds, or gravy. How did they make this? Their stores shouldn't have the capacity. I can't explain this to you. I'm sorry. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Munch Squad Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson